Creole Harry
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I had been planning this story for a long time and the idea sprang to life thanks to 'Old Spice'. AU 5yr, Harry leaves Hogwarts for good.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was fed up with Wizarding Britain; Voldemort can have it. What with the press calling him a liar about Voldemort coming back, but not only that, he was accused of killing Cedric. If it wasn't for the fact that Gringotts would declare him and the rest of the Ministry 'Enemies of the State', Fudge would have Harry in Azkaban.

Harry was resting in the infirmary as he was thinking about everything, when a golden eagle suddenly flew in to the window and dropped a letter on his lap. Then it flew off. It was purple and gold with a fleur-de-lis on it. He opened it up and started to read it.

_Harry, _

_If you are reading this then that means I finally reached you. Yay! Now what you are wondering right now is 'who am I'? Well, I'm someone that has always wanted to be with you all her life, someone that loves you so very much, with someone that can make it so you will be safe by any and all means possible. _

_We want you to leave that failure Dumbledore, get your Gryffindor and Pervell lordships and your heirships. Talk to Sirius. We have already helped him and he's a free man. _

_Write us back letting us know your decision._

_With all love,_

_Family_

_PS: Burn this letter after reading it. We don't want the failure finding out about us yet._

After he read the letter, Harry nodded and called to Dobby.

"Yes Harry Potters sir?" The hyperactive elf said.

"How would you like to be bonded to me?" Said Harry. Dobby was bouncing off the walls like a kid downing all of his Halloween candy and chasing it with a 6 pack of Red Bull. "I take it you like the idea?"

"Yes Harry Potters Sir. Dobbys Likes It!"

"Okay, how do we do this?" he asked.

"Just say that yous accepts Dobbys as yous elfs." he said.

"Okay. I, Harry James Potter, accepts Dobby as my elf until such time as he wishes to leave me, retires or either one of us dies. So Mote It Be!"

Just then, they were surrounded by a gold light. There was no change in Harry but Dobby had change extremely. He was now 5 foot 4 inches, had long blond hair, pale skin, slanted eyes and was dressed in a tunic, breeches and boots.

"D-Dobby?" Harry gasped.

Dobby looked at himself in stunned amazement. "I've... I've turned in to a 'true elf'." He said softly,

AN: (think Orlando Bloom's character Legolas)

"Thank you master." He said as he knelt down in front of him.

Harry sighed and chuckled.

"Rise my friend," he said. "You deserved everything you got for your help. Now, I need you to burn this letter for me and get me some paper, a quill and Hedwig." He handed Dobby the letter and Dobby nodded.

"Right away sir," with that he took off. Ten minutes later, Hedwig was on Harry's nightstand and Dobby came in with some paper and a quill. Hedwig looked at Harry with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said to her. "Just getting fed up with everyone here. Well, one minute I'm the second coming of Merlyn. The next, they want to do to me like they did Wallace." Hedwig's jaw dropped, "I know, right? Thank you for your understanding. Okay, I need you to take a letter to," he looked at the envelope. "New Orleans in the Colonies," she nodded. So he started to write his letter.

_Dear A. Family,_

_I read your letter and I have to agree with everything you said about Dumbledore. He is a failure, and seems to be putting me in constant danger. I would like if you could help me please. I'll go to Gringotts and try to get my lordships and heirships but, you make it sound like I have family left in the Potters. Who's all there? If you want I can talk to Sirius, which I thank you for helping him by the way. See what he says and hopefully, we'll see each other soon._

_With all my love,_

_Harry James Potter_

He folded up the letter, placed it in an envelope and gave it to her. "If you need to, rest. Okay?" She nodded and took off, "Dobby? Would you kindly burn that envelope for me please?"

"Sure thing Master Harry." He said and took the envelope to be burned.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later, and Harry was in his room at The Leaky Cauldron, having moved out of Hogwarts as the school year was now over, with the completion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and was studying something's to make his magic better and stronger. He had went to Gringotts to get his Lord and heir rings.

* * *

(**Flashback- Gringotts Bank**)

Harry walked in to the bank while nodding to the guards. He walked up to a teller to speak to him.

"Um, excuse me?" He said.

"**May I help you?**" Said the goblin teller.

"Good afternoon sir, my name's Harry Potter and I'd like to talk to someone about inheritances, Lordships and Heirships. Please?"

"**Key please.**" Harry handed the teller his key. "**Please follow me.**"

So they walked to the bank president's office. The teller knocked on the door.

"**Yes?**" They heard, the door opened and the teller came in.

"**My liege, I have Harry Potter with me.**" the teller said.

"**Very good, please send him in.**" So Harry entered the office. "**Ah, Harry Potter. Hello, my boy, please sit down.**" So Harry sat down in the chair in front of the large desk. "**Now, what can I do for you today?**"

So Harry explained what he needed. Later, Harry had went to get some books, his rings and some cash. Then he told the bank president that he was going to empty his vaults and take all his money West and asked if they had any allies there.

"**We do, I shall alert them of your arrival.**" the president said.

"Thank you, sir, and I'm sorry about this." He said.

"**No worries, young lord, you're just protecting your investments.**" He nodded and with that they shook hands.

The new Lord left the bank and went back to the school.

* * *

Once there, a letter was waiting for him. Ron was trying to figure out who it was from and was about to pick it up. It suddenly shocked him.

"Trying to read my mail, Weasely?" Harry asked.

"Uh, no. No mate, I…"

"Am a terrible liar? Yes, yes you are." Finished Harry, "You have no right to look through my things!"

The Weasel was now fed up with Harry.

"YES I DO!" He screamed.

"You Do? You have the right to look through other peoples mail? Or just mine?" Harry asked, getting Ron to sweat a little at the accusation. "And why is that? Because You're Not Getting The Attention You Wanted? Because You Want To Find Something To Use Against Me, like Blackmail? Or Is It Because Dumbledore Needs Someone To Spy On Me For Him? Take Your Pick." Ron was about to storm off and Harry spoke up. "Oh by the way, tell him it won't matter anymore. I'm not coming back after this year. As a matter of fact, I'm leaving the country, you all can deal with Tommy!"

Ron suddenly stiffened and started to walk faster.

Once Ron was gone, Harry picked up his letter and opened it. 

_Dearest Harry,_

_I'm glad you have taken our advice to leave Dumbledore. Don't worry, we know of a school for you to go to. Included are some clothes that I have bought for you along with a pendant, tie-tac and watch. I will explain what all three of them do later._

_So what happened? Did you talk to Sirius? Did you get your rings? Let me know. If there is a problem please let us know and we will come running. No one messes with family and gets away with it! Also, you might have company coming with you so be on the look out for the fleur-de-lis._

_Hopefully we'll see you soon._

_With all love,_

_A Mother_

On the letter was a rune and a note with it. 'T_o active: channel your magic while swiping your hand over the rune and say 'Familia'._' So Harry did just that, and out popped a vest, shirt, tie, slacks, socks, boots and three boxes. The vest and slacks were purple, like Ravenclaw's colors, the shirt and socks were gold and the tie was purple and gold. The boots were black and had a clog heel.

Harry was amazed by the material of the clothing and put them away. When he noticed one more piece of clothing, a pair of boxer briefs. They were purple, with gold trim and had multiple purple and gold fleur-de-lis on the waistband. He put them away was well, then he took a look in the boxes and saw that all three were solid 24 karat gold with his birthstone with a fleur-de-lis on them.

'_The pendant will protect you from anyone trying to read your mind. The watch will let you know about the health of people and either speed up or slow down time and the tie-tac will make you invincible. But if you use all three no one will find you, even if you're standing right in front of them._' He read on a note, Harry smiled and didn't think about it.

He took the pendant and slipped it on suddenly he had a major headache and blood started to come out of his infamous scar. He was out cold again but this time, he was healing completely.

An hour later Harry woke up, he was taller and a little bigger. He was a little confused at this, and quickly sat down and started to write a response letter.

_Dear A,_

_I received your package and was amazed by them. However, about the jewelry though, why didn't you warn me about the pain? Anyway, everything went just like you said. Thank you for that. Who are these other people that are coming with me? How will I know them? By the Fleur-de-lis?_

_I talked to Sirius and he's doing fine, I can't wait to meet you because I personally think that you are family, I just don't know who you are yet. Guess I'll find out when I get there._

_With all love,_

_Harry_

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, a group of students had met in the library. They all had one thing in common, well one person in common: Harry Potter. At least one of them was from every house in Hogwarts, and they were fed up with them as well.

"I just got a letter from 'her'," said Hermione. "Harry's going, he's in."

"When do we reveal ourselves?" Said Daphne.

"On the train, he'll be wearing purple and gold."

"And the fleur de lis?" Said Neville.

"Yes, just like us, he has fleur-de-lis jewelry."

"That's good," said Tracy. "Now we don't have to worry about the 'Old Man' brainwashing him."

"I'll bring the pudding." Luna said.

* * *

Later Hedwig had returned with a note from Harry's family.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I didn't warn you about that, but if you were in pain then something was blocked and is now unblocked. Yes, the others will be wearing the fleur-de-lis. Also, be on the look out for the 'Delacour's flower'. She will be going with you as well, you should meet her on the train._

_Can not wait to see you._

_With love._

Now Harry knows who this 'Delacour's flower' might be. Fleur was still there, maybe she might know who the person who the people sending the letters are.

"Dobby!" He called, just then the high elf had showed up.

"Yes master?"

"Has the contingent from Beauxbatons left Hogwarts?"

"No sir, they'll leave when the other students do."

"End of the year." he mused. "Think you can find Fleur and have her meet me somewhere private?"

"Yes sir," so Dobby left, taking Harry to the lake near Hogwarts, where they had had the second round of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and then went to go find Fleur.

* * *

It was nearly a half-hour later, when saw Fleur approaching him as he waited by the waters edge. She was dressed in her Summer uniform.

"I 'eard zat you wanted to talk?" She said.

Harry sighed, "yeah. I have a few questions, but I'm afraid you might not be able to answer them."

"Arry, if I can, I will." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ask away."

"Okay," he pulled out the envelope that his letter came in. "Did you get a letter that came in this envelope?"

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Oui, but, I'm sorry I can not tell you who it was zat sent it to me." She said. "I promised."

"You were my only hope, Fleur." He sighed, "I wanted to know if I had family left."

"I do know zis, you do. You'll ave to wait until we get to where ever we are going."

"It's a surprise, huh?"

"Oui, so zat others do not try an interfere."

You are the 'Delacour's flower', duh." She chuckled.

"Oui, I'll be going wis you on ze train."

"Well, that gives me some hope. Do you know who the others are?"

"I ave a, ow you say, unch? But nozing solid."

"I see," he reached over and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. "Thanks Fleur." She smiled and hugged him back.

"You are very welcome arry." With that they both went back to their respective schools.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It was time to go home and everyone where getting on the train to head back home. Harry went into one of the lavatories and started to change clothes. He slipped on the boxer briefs, shirt, slacks, socks, vest and tie. Then he put on the tie tack, pendant and watch. Finally he put on his glasses and took a look at himself in the mirror and smiled.

He looked amazing, "wow." He said simply, "I can't wait to meet whoever it is that waiting for us." He walked out and pulled out the last letter he had gotten.

_Well Harry, this is the last letter before we see each other. When you get to London, you and the others will head to Heathrow where there will be tickets waiting on you all to come to the States. You will be going to New Orleans, La once you get there you'll get another letter and it will explain everything; who we are and what you mean to us. Can't wait to see you._

* * *

Harry went into his compartment and saw Fleur, but she was supposed to be there. Who else he saw was a surprise. It was Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Tracy, Luna, Susan and Hannah. Everyone were in purple and gold, and had a fleur de lis on their person.

"So, you guys are the others?" He said, Hermione got up and hugged him tightly. They talked about what was going on. All of their relatives were already in New Orleans. "Okay, do you guys know what's going on?"

"We are going to be enrolled into a new school." Said Hermione.

"It's name is 'Moussette school of witchcraft, wizardry and voodooism'." Said Luna.

"Okay, what do we know about it?"

"Like Hogwarts; there are four houses." Said Neville, "Wolfthorn, Hawkridge, Foxcrest and Bearglove."

"The qualities for Wolfthorn are; Selflessness, responsibility and teamwork. Hawkridge are; Honesty, intelligence and Patience. Foxcrest; Loyalty, cunning and resourcefulness. Finally, Bearglove; Bravery, curiosity and leadership. All of which we all could be in." Said Hermione.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see then." Said Harry.

* * *

Later the train came in to the station and they got off. No one noticed them as they called for the wizard bus and headed for Heathrow.

Once there, they got on the plane and headed to the States, never to be seen again.

* * *

Later Dumbledore had found out that Harry was gone, he didn't show up at the Durselys. "Where is he?" He said, he tried some of Harry's friends but they couldn't be found. "Where are they?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the plane landed in New Orleans.

(**Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport**)

Harry and the gang got off the plane and headed for the terminal. Just then they had seen a driver holding with the fleur de lis sign. He was dressed in a purple and gold. "I guess we head for him?" Said Harry, they headed right for him.

The driver smiled, "Harry Potter and friends?" He said, they nodded. "Follow me," so they walked to a huge bus. It was purple and gold with a fleur de lis on it.

"Wow, whoever they are; they like the fleur de lis." Said Neville.

"By the way," said Daphne. "What does fleur de lis mean?"

"_Flower of lily,_" said Hermione and Fleur.

"So your name means 'flower'." Said Tracy to Fleur.

"Oui," she said. They all got on and as Harry was the last one on, he was grabbed in a tight hug.

"HARRY!" Said a flying female body, she was dressed in purple and gold, with long reddish-black hair, hazel eyes and very beautiful skin. She took his hand and had him sit down next to her.

"Okay," he said.

"Who am I? My name's Rose Alice Potter, I am your twin sister." She said with a smile as she hugged him again. The others were in shock, twin sister?

"Wait, twin sister?"

"Yep," the bus had went all the way to a huge manor and waiting on them was a very beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes and dressed in a purple and gold dress, (think Merida's dress in 'Brave') gold stockings and flats. Once they got off, she smiled and when she saw Harry, tears started to fall out of her eyes.

Harry recognized the woman, he had seen her in pictures and in the Mirror of Erised. "M-Mom?" He said, she walked right for him and gave him a hug.

"My Son!" She cried as she held him, "my darling son." With that, Mother and child were reunited.

* * *

TBC


	5. Creole Harry Houses

Remember in the summery I said that Old Spice had helped me create this story? Well, this is how; the scents for the body wash and deorderant had some really great names for houses also I had got this and the idea for a Tumblr post. If the person who came up with the idea or if anyone knows the person, please let me know so I can properly give them their props.

* * *

**Wolfthorn**

Crest Animal- Timber Wolf

Colors- Blue and Silver.

Element- Water

Season- Winter

Qualities- Selflessness, Responsibility, Teamwork

Those of the Wolfthorn house value Teamwork and Selflessness over any of the other houses. Like the wolf, members of this house learn to attack problems as a singular unit towards a common goal. Each member works to understand each other equally and play to each other's strengths. In order to do so each house member must remember to serve each other and not themselves, selflessness in teamwork to keep others at the forefront of their mind is the basic key element to any collective strategy.

House Ghost- Patient Pamuy.

The house ghost of Wolfthorn is a Hopi woman in her late teens, once the highly revered medicine woman of her village. When the soldiers from the east came in being both Native American and a pracitioner of 'black magic' as the soldier, she was the first to die in her village. After a series of gruesome acts commited on her. Now she roams the halls, patiently assisting the members of her house in herbology as it was always a love of her people to be in touch with nature to heal those around her.

* * *

**Hawkridge**

Crest Animal- Ferruginous Hawk

Colors- Gold and Black

Element- Air

Season- Spring

Qualities- Honesty, Intelligence, Patience

Like the hawk, members of this house are patient and intelligent, always waiting for an opportunity to prove their intelligence with their brilliant plans and tactics. Like the hawk, this house is sharp and quick with their wit. However, you will never have to know what these house members are thinking as they will let you know, they believe that honesty and intelligence go hand in hand since evidence and truth go hand in hand. The members of this house are very black and white and treat justice with openness. Lying and false information will get you on this house's bad side quickly.

House Ghost- Confident Cruz

Once a proud Mestizo man in the Mexican Army, he now spends his days confidently recalling the events leading up to his death. Never failing to include each and every individual detail up until the moment of his death. He is proud that he fought for Mexico and for the land of his ancestors against white invaders. When talked to he will talk about Mexico as his proud homeland with nothing but glory and love for his home. Anytime a student has their history incorrect or twisted with the glorification of 'settlers' he will quickly and sternly correct them on who the invaders were, and who's land belonged to who. He will not tolerate lies and false information of the accounts of his people and the basis for the fighting of his territory. However if asked about his military days he will more than likely start rattling off from childhood of admiring his strong father to his days as a soldier. He also enjoys teaching those who are interested in his culture and tries to get as many students interested in Dia de les Muertos.

* * *

**Foxcrest**

Crest Animal- Red Fox

Colors- Red and White

Element- Fire

Season- Autumn

Qualities- Loyalty, Cunning, Resourcefulness

The cunning trickster, is what most think of when they hear of the fox. The trickster who deceives men and dogs in order to live. However, what you might not think of is loyalty a fox has one mate for their entire life and remains loyal every season even though they are apart. Like the fox, members of this house pride themselves on the loyalty to their friends and family. Willing to go to any and all lengths to protect their loved ones and ensure their happiness. Members of this house are also cunning and resourceful, they will find as many ways as they can to keep their head above the water with their loved ones. Because, no one can look after their significants quite like they can. A Foxcrest will do all that they can to succeed in the name of their loved ones, and in their honor.

House Ghost- One-Eyed Jacqueline Thibodeaux.

Once a proud voodoo queen in Louisiana this woman lived with pride and loyalty to her home of Zimbabwe. After being forcibly removed from her lands, brought to Haiti, and then to Mississippi as a slave. She used not only her skill in voodoo magick to escape, but her loyalty with the other slaves on her plantation. To escape the cruelty of the plantation, her and many other slaves escaped on the underground railroad. Using both her magic and cunning she was able to escape with her friends and what remained of her family from the horrors of plantation life to Louisiana where she made a name for herself with her voodoo. Becoming a highly regarded voodoo queen she then helped those with an inclination to magick to help free her brothers and sisters trapped on plantations and then giving them refugee in her home. Soon though, news of her operation spread. Using her divination skills she found of the plot to kill her and the escaped slaves, though she could only save herself and not the newly freed men and women, or save them and not herself. She made the quick choice to save them over herself, and stood her ground where she fought tooth and nail with her magick to ensure the survival of her brothers and sisters. She however lost the fight when a white man pulled a gun and ultimate shot her in the eye by sheer dumb luck. She is both a gentle, and helpful ghost who also ensures that students are well aware of the dishonor and torture she went through in the Americas. When asked for help she always seems to know that you were going to ask for help and appears to you before you have to go and find her.

* * *

**Bearglove**

Crest Animal- Grizzly Bear

Colors- Green and Tan

Element- Earth

Season- Summer

Qualities- Bravery, Curiosity, Leadership

Last but certainly not least the home of the bears. Bears are not the naturally aggressive creature but however are curious and have a hierarchy amongst their species. Just like the bear, members of this house are known for their fighting skills and bravery, but are also extremely curious. Members of this house exhibit leadership characterstics and always fight for the top of the chain in any event or subject they're in. Their competitve drive can sometimes lead to hotheadedness and aggressive outbursts with the other students giving them their bear qualities. Loud, boisterous, and certainly commanding students of Bearglove do not have a hard time making a name for themselves in someway shape or form.

House Ghost- 'Doc' Thomas Benton

Among the house ghosts he is the most resented, due to his megalomaniac attitude and his past as a serial killer. While in medschool in the 1920's he sought any and all information to eternal youth as the drive to be the best in his field and to never die to pass on his superior knowledge. No one knows the true nature of his evil some say it was trauma others say it lied in wait. If you ask the other house ghost they will tell you that he was evil from the start and to his very core. While he was alive he under strange circumstances became a hermit, and soon dead animals were found on his land with strange markings carved into them. And then the farmer's daughter went missing in his town. When townspeople found him he had carved strange markings on her and was mumbling in an incorherent language before tossing her off a cliff. Everytime he's asked about his death he gives a new story each time, about the scars on his face. The other ghosts say it was one of his evil experiments done onto himself after the town found him killing the farmer's daughter, in an attempt to save his own life.


	6. Chapter 5

Lily Potter was hugging her son tightly while the other teens were just standing there stunned. First Harry has a twin sister, now his mother is alive? Harry was just stunned at what was going on.

"Wait a minute!" he said as he pulled back to look at the woman. "You... I thought you died."

Smiling at him, she pulled out her pendant that was draped around her neck and hidden within her dress. "The fleur-de-lis," she said with a smile.

"You used it to protect yourself and made it so that we could be together." he deduced.

"That and Dumbledore wanted a puppet. You." She said as she lead him towards the manor. Harry's friends followed closely. "You see, Harry, Dumbledore knew James was too loyal to him, but he wanted another prodigal student who would be as loyal to him as James was. He thought one of the better students from 'Moussette's' marrying his zealot would create an even stronger wizard, who would follow in their father's footsteps. As soon as I learned about this, I took precautions. I, essentially, pulled a fast one on them both. I used voodoo to make a fake body and it was the fake that was killed when Voldemort came for us."

The students were stunned when they heard that. "You see Harry, you are a true American and have the power of voodoo within you. I will do everything in my power to teach you how to use it." she said, causing him to smile. "But for right now I just want to say, welcome home sweetheart."

* * *

Meanwhile the Daily Prophet had got a letter from Harry.

_To Wizard Britain as a whole:_

_I'm sure you know who I am so I'll just cut to the chase. You are screwed! Thanks to what you all have done to me, I'm not entitled to save you any more. I have became sick and tired of being the savor one minute and then William Wallace the next. I mean I look good but not in a kilt and I dare Fudge to order me to be drawn and quartered._

_Anyway, I'm not going to save your pathetic asses from XXXXXX (He actually wrote the Dark Lords name down - ed.) Why should I, just so I could have the pleasure of being thrown in Azkaban like you did my godfather? No, thank you. I'd rather draw and quarter myself than to save you. That's saying a lot. I know there are some that are on my side, so I say to them, Get The Hell Out Of Dodge!_

_Tommy, Wizard Britain is yours, good luck trying to get the rest of the world, I mean 300 Death Eaters vs the rest of the world? Didn't know your nickname was Leonidas._

_As to the rest of you sheep, good luck. I'm done with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_P.S.: Don't try to freeze my accounts at Gringotts, all you're going to get is 30 sickles._

Fudge was panicking over what he read. Potter knew exactly what they were going to do. He left Britain to the Dark Lord and it was all their fault. But his Under Secretary, Dolores Umbridge, was trying to find Harry so she could have him thrown into Azkaban, but no one knew where he was. Not even Dumbledore. All he received was Harry's letter of dismissal.

It didn't have anything about where he was going either. "If you want to stay as Headmaster of the school…" Umbridge started.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dumbledore interrupted her. "I didn't know you were the Minister. When did Fudge step down? Look, I don't know where Harry went, when I find out you will know. Not before." he declared.

Umbridge stormed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Orleans, Harry, Rose, Neville and the girls were going on a shopping spree. Lily had allowed her daughter to use her credit cards to get her son and his friends a full wardrobe for their upcoming school year. Until then, they would be staying at the manor. After shopping, they went out for lunch. Harry was finally having fun with his true family for the summer.

"Wow, I still can't believe we are in New Orleans." Said Daphne.

"I know," said Tracy, "And the food is great!"

Everyone was having a blast and enjoying themselves. Rose was especially glad to have her brother back, telling her about how she and mom had been doing their best to keep tabs on Harry, while trying to keep under the radar to make sure people like Voldemort didn't know they were still alive.

After all, can't come after someone if you think they're already dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily had gone to Mossuette's to talk to the Headmistress.

"The Headmistress will see you now." the assistant said to Lily.

"Thank you." Lily said as she entered the large office.

"Hello, Lily." the Headmistress said as Lily entered the office.

She was a beautiful woman of Caribbean descent. She was over a hundred but looked to be in her 40s. She had long black hair in dreadlocks, dark red eyes, showing that she studied voodoo, was dressed in a long black gown, flats and a headband.

(AN: picture her as Calypso from 'Pirates of the Caribbean')

"Tis good to see one of me favorite students a'ain."

"It's good to see you too Headmistress." Lily bowed.

"Now Lily, I t'ought I told you to be callin' me Endora."

"I'm sorry, Endora. I was simply being polite."

"Ya needn't scrap an bow ta me. Please sit, I have a feeling dat dis be about de children dat jus came he'er?" she asked.

"How did…? Never mind, I don't want to know. Yes, my son and his friends have come here from the UK."

"I see. So you be wantin dem to be goin to Moussette's?"

"If they could, yes."

"Den, I'll accept dem."

"Thank you, Endora."

"I always know dat old man would slip up. His time be runnin' out."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Tom Riddle as returned. I will elp you as mooch as I can."

* * *

Meanwhile Wizarding Britain was calling for Fudge's head.

"OUST FUDGE!"

"POTTER WAS RIGHT!"

"YOU-KNOW-WHO IS BACK!"

These were some of the screams from the lynch mob outside the Ministry of Magic. Fudge, Umbridge and Percy were held up in Fudge's office.

"We Need To Do Something!" Fudge said.

"This Is All That Boy's Fault!" Umbridge grumbled.

"How Deloris?" He asked, "How is THIS Potter's fault? Because he left? Because we didn't know about HIS return? THIS is OUR fault! So say something stupid like that again and I'll feed you to them! Wesely! Contact Dumbledore, tell him we need his help to find Potter!"

"Yes sir." Percy said.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry had woken up and was searching for his glasses, when someone held them out before him. He took them and slipped them on. He looked at the person that handed him his glasses and gasped. The person was a girl. She was beautiful, with long, black hair and deep green eyes.

She was dressed in a white sports bra and a brief pair of panties. Her hair was in ponytail, she was tall, busty and straight up sexy.

"Good morning Hari-sama." She said with a bow.

"Um, good morning." He said, "who are you?"

"Oh forgive me," she blushed. "My name is Asagi Igawa, it is nice to meet you."

He looked her in the eyes and couldn't look away from those deep green orbs. It was like he was drowning in blood. She blushed deeper and started to look away.

"Um, I shall let you get cleaned up and tell Lady Lily that you are awake." She said before departing, and leaving Harry quite confused.

* * *

Later, after a nice shower, Harry was dressed in a 'Who Dat' T-shirt, jeans and socks. He came down and saw that everyone else was up. He saw Asagi who was now in a blue yukata and stockings. She looked at him, then blushed and looked away. Lily saw her son and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She said.

"Morning mom, guys," he said as he sat down next to Asagi. She started to get red. "Um Ms. Asagi? Are you alright?" Just then someone came in. Another young woman.

"Oh she's alright," she said. "She's just curious about you." They looked over to see a young woman, with short blond hair and blue eyes. She had a large bust and was also wearing a yukata, red in color, and stockings. "I am her older sister, Sakura." Asagi glared at her.

"Alright girls, that's enough." Lily said.

"Who are they, Lady Potter?" asked Hermione.

"They are kunoichi from a deceased ninja clan. They were demon hunters, until a demon lord that Asagi killed had returned from the dead and killed their entire clan while turning her half-demon as well." Lily explained. Harry's heart went out to her as the group took in this information. "I knew their parents, so they will be staying with us for a while. Now, I have talked to the Headmistress of the school and she said that she'll accept you all this coming year." Lily explained further.

"So this means we are all going to Moussette's?" Said Luna.

"That's right, Luna." said Lily.

"Yippie!" the blond girl laughed, getting everyone else to smile at her odd enthusiasm.

"So what do we need?" Asked Hermione.

Lily, having anticipated this, handed them all the list of what they needed. There were three items in particular that caught their eye: 

_1x Dress suit (males), calf length dress (females)_

_1x Pair of dragon skin boots_

_1x Bible of dark magic (it's all about the intent. Not the magic)_

Everything else was the same as it was for Hogwarts. But, it said one important thing. '_There will be no need for wands at Moussettes, we shall teach you how to use wandless magic_.' The one thing that had worried Harry was the 'Dark Magic bible'.

"How are we going to find something like that?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Harry." said Neville. "We are in New Orleans, America's voodoo hub."

Harry just sighed and nodded at his friend.

* * *

(_**Wisengamont**_)

It was a meeting of the Wisengamont, as everyone present were the heads of their clans. They were there to discuss why Sirius Black, who was Harry's Godfather by the way, didn't have a trail.

"Well, I thought it was an open and shut case." Said Dumbledore.

"So that means, he shouldn't have a trial?" Lady Longbottom asked, "I've seen harden criminals get a trial!"

"No, Lady Longbottom," Dumbledore quickly backed up. "It was just…"

"Was There Any Evidence That He Did It?"

"Well, not exactly, no."

"Was His Wand Checked?"

"I don't see what that has to do.." Said Lucius Malfoy.

"NO ONE'S ASKING YOU MALFOY! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Cowed, Malfoy sat back down, grumbling something about 'the Dark Lord' and a list.

"Now, Was His Wand Checked?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No." he answered.

"Then he should have gotten a trial!"

* * *

(_**New Orleans**_)

Harry and Lily were in the backyard of the manor and Harry was on a gold and black ATV. Lily was teaching him how to ride it.

"Okay, give it a little gas." She said.

He did and it started to move. It was going slow but Harry was having a blast. Just then, someone came over to Lily as she was watching over him.

"Hello Nymphadora, how's Andromeda?" Lily said, not even looking at her.

The young woman had messy brown hair, brown eyes and was in a black T-shirt, low riding jeans and boots.

"Hello Auntie Lily," she said and hugged her tightly, which was returned. "She is well. I see Harry is having fun."

"I should hope so. He's been denied so much." Lily said.

"I know. So, tell me again, how did you survive?"

"Well, as you know I am a practiced voodoo priestess. I just pulled a fast one on James and Albus."

"Did you do the same with Rose?"

"No. I was able to hide her from the Britain wizards when she was born, and sent her here to live with a trusted friend, before I escaped myself."

The woman nodded, suspecting as much. But she had another thought.

"But... then why didn't you take Harry with you?"

"James would have been suspicious. And when Voldemort attacked us, I had little energy left to make it here. I probably wouldn't have made it with Harry, and we both would have been caught. And killed. It was hard for me to let him go, but I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

They watched on as Harry was racing through the back yard.

* * *

Later that day, Harry, Asagi and Sakura went to do a little shopping, at the pairs request, and came up to a shop. It was a voodoo shop. Curious enough, the trio went in, quickly detecting the smell of musk in the air. There were several shrunken heads all over the place, and unique items that you couldn't find in Britain or anywhere else.

Just then a man emerged from the back room. He was of Caribbean heritage and was dressed in a shirt, vest and slacks.

"Ah. Good day. Can I help you?" He said.

"We were just looking around." Said Harry.

"Ah, you must be new here." He said, "Going to Moussettes?"

"Yes sir."

"I can tell. Let me guess, you don't know thing one about voodoo, do you?"

(Sigh) "No, sir." Harry said.

"Well, I think I can help you. These books will give you de basics."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said as the man pulled out three books from behind the counter.

Harry paid for them, and then he and the girls left. 

TBC

* * *

_**A/N: Asagi and Sakura are from 'Taimanin Asagi'.**_


	8. Chapter 7

In the Wizengamot, Sirius Black was finally getting a trial that was 15 years in the making. "Took them long enough," he said. He walked into the chambers and waited to be tried.

"Court is in session!" Said a bailiff, "the Crown vs. Sirius Black. Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones presiding!" The two walked in and everyone rose, Sirius was in chains with his hands in front of him.

"You may be seated," said Amelia. She glared at Fudge, "let the record show that Minister Fudge is only giving Lord Black his trial because of the letter Harry James Potter sent to the 'Prophet' two days ago." She pulled out the letter, "and I quote:

_To Wizard Britain as a whole:_

_I'm sure you know who I am so I'll just cut to the chase. You are screwed! Thanks to what you all have done to me, I'm not entitled to save you any more. I have became sick and tired of being the savor one minute and then William Wallace the next. I mean I look good but not in a kilt and I dare Fudge to order me to be drawn and quartered._

_Anyway, I'm not going to save your pathetic asses from XXXXXX (He actually wrote the Dark Lords name down - ed.) Why should I, just so I could have the pleasure of being thrown in Azkaban like you did my godfather? No, thank you. I'd rather draw and quarter myself than to save you. That's saying a lot. I know there are some that are on my side, so I say to them, Get The Hell Out Of Dodge!_

_Tommy, Wizard Britain is yours, good luck trying to get the rest of the world, I mean 300 Death Eaters vs the rest of the world? Didn't know your nickname was Leonidas._

_As to the rest of you sheep, good luck. I'm done with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_P.S.: Don't try to freeze my accounts at Gringotts, all you're going to get is 30 sickles._"

Fudge felt really small at this time. He knew that getting Sirius off would not save his career. "Hem, hem…" Started Umbridge, Amelia glared at her.

"If You Don't Shut The Hell Up Deloris, I'll Place You In Lord Black's Old Cell In Azkaban!" She yelled, "As A Matter Of Fact, This Case Is A Technicality. Lord Black, We Find You Not-Guilty and apologize for sending you to Azkaban and award you 250,000 galleons for Wrongful Imprisonment." He chains were removed and he stood up, that was when Dumbledore had came in.

"Witness for the defense…" He started.

"You're too late Dumbledore!" Said Amelia, "Sirius got off, the case is closed." Dumbledore paled, he had a plan to throw Sirius back in Azkaban until Harry came back and then throw him there as well. But, it was all for naught and Amelia sort of read his mind.

"You weren't thinking of doing something illegal were you?" She said.

"Uh, no Amelia I wasn't." He said, Sirius scoffed.

"Okay then," he said. "I want you out of Grimmauld place and forget where it is by sundown. Also, as Lord Black and head of the clan, I acknowledge Andromeda Tonks nee Black and her daughter Nymphadora; back into the black clan." Andromeda grabbed Sirius in a tight hug, "welcome home 'Romey'. Also, as head of the Black clan; I hereby declare that Bellatrix LeStrange was in actuality a golem that was created by my former mother that is following Riddle like lost puppy."

"Where is your proof Black?" Said Rodolphus LeStrange. Sirius smirked, he knew someone was going to bring this up. So he whistled and out came a very beautiful young woman. She was 5 foot 8, 160 pounds, a nice tan showing that she had been outside, but she looked like she had Jaundice because her sclera was yellow.

She had a D cup bustline, was nicely built and was dressed in sleeveless blouse, a green vest and skirt, her robes and boots. Her hair was tied up in to a braided ponytail. She lifted up her wand and said, "I swear on my life and magic that I am the real Bellatrix Black and that everything my clan head had said was true." Her wand started to glow and there was a flash in the room destroying the golem and Rodolphus in one fatal blow.

"I call in a vote of 'No Confidence' on Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge!" Said Sirius, Dumbledore suddenly turned white as freshly fallen snow.

"N-now let not get too hasty Sirius my boy." He said, Sirius glared at him.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOY!" He said.

"I Second The Motion!" Said Lady Longbottom, Amelia took the vote.

"All in favor?" The entire room was lit up in green signifying the vote. "All opposed?" The only ones that voted were the ones that were losing their jobs. "Motion to remove; Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge carried." With that the three suddenly felt their power draining. "Aurors remove them from the building."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"Said Umbridge as she, Fudge and Dumbledore were escorted out of the building.

"Now we need to vote in a new Minister of Magic." Said Amelia.

"I nominate Amelia Susan Bones!" Said Sirius, she suddenly blushed.

"Paddy, I…"

"I Second the motion!" Said Bella, Amelia just sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get out of this.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

The next day, Harry and the others wanted to see the school they were going to and meet the headmistress. So Lily took them to Mousettes to see the school and meet the headmistress. They were amazed by what they had seen. The school wasn't a castle like Hogwarts it was like a college campus with four to five different buildings. Some of the students were there for summer courses. There was a girl that looked to be Harry's age riding on the back of a huge, red furred, gold mane lion with two foot long black horns on it's head.

"Wow," said Harry. "Look over there." The others saw the girl, she had blond hair in twin pigtails and red eyes with golden scarela, she was dressed in the school uniform. She was also had a huge book with her. She looked at Harry and blushed then took off.

"Some of the students here can make Voldemort their bitch." Said Lily, "and once your schooling is done here, so will you."

"So, are some of these students summoners mom?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, they are. We have summoners, druids, sorcerers, archmages every type of magic wielder out there."

"So we would basically be gods?" Asked Hermione.

"Pretty much, come I know you'd like to meet the headmistress. She'd like to meet you as well." So they headed for her office.

* * *

Her office had shown proof of what she was, a voodoo priestess. Endora was relaxing going over the list of students of the new year. When there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

"Endora?" Said Lily, "I have brought the new students from the UK. They wanted to meet you." Endora looked over to them and they were mesmerised by her.

"She's beautiful," whispered Harry. She smiled and put down her list.

"Ello t'ere chil'ren." She said, "I be de eadmistress; Endora. Tis nice te meet ye."

"Nice to meet you too Headmistress." They said.

"Please sit," so they did and started to talk.

"Forgive me for asking Headmistress; are you related to Calypso?" Asked Harry, everyone looked at him.

"W'ere ave ye eard t'at name be'fo lad?"

"Well, I had read in a book of legend about her and…"

"It ad er description?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Don worry lad, ye didn disrespec me. Aye, I be er descendant." The kids were surprised, their head mistress was the descendant of the 'Sea Witch'. "No, I ave accep'ed ye in te Moussettes an' I be 'oping t'at ye 'njoy ye'self he'er."

"Headmistress," started Hermione. "Could we learn voodoo?"

"T'at's if'n ye want te learn. But, ye ave te be careful. Magic is not a playt'ing." They nodded.

"_I heard a rumor that you could tell what type of magic a wizard or witch could use._" Said Luna, "_is this true?_"

"Ah, so ye figured out me special ability. Aye, t'at's true. Let me see if'n I can guess." So she looked everyone of them over and surmised that Hermione would be a summoner, Luna would be a seer, Daphne, Neville and Tracy would be elementals and Fleur would be a seductress. But, when she got to Harry she was shocked.

"What's wrong Headmistress?" He asked.

"I can nae believe dis!" She said.

"What is it Endora?" Asked Lily.

"Remember when I tol' ye t'at one day ye were goin' te give birth te de most powerful voodoo prince in de world?" Lily gasped.

"You mean Harry?"

"Aye, he's de voodoo prince."

"But what does this mean?" He asked.

"It means that I'll have to start teaching you early."

"You mean, you're?"

"I'm a voodoo priestess. I'm also teaching Rose as well."

"So what now? Am I not going to be able…?"

"Nae Harry," said Endora. "All dis means is yer gonna be gettin special trainin' from me as well."

"It's better than what I was getting." He said.

"I be helping ye wid Tom Riddle. Don worry."

"So what do I need? Any special equipment?"

"I be gettin ye a list befo' ye leave."

"Thank you Headmistress."

* * *

Meanwhile, things were going the way Fudge, Umbridge and Dumbledore would've hoped. They were spending 18 months in Azkaban for what they had done to Harry and Sirius. "I can't believe we're in here!" Screamed Umbridge, "it should be that bastard Potter!"

"Deloris! Shut up!" Said Fudge, "you want to be kissed? Well, Albus what can we do?"

"I don't know Cornelius, we just have to bide our time. Harry's not going to help us, not after what we did and how you ignored Voldemort's return." Said Dumbledore.

"The Boy's A Liar!" Said Umbridge.

"When was the first time he lied about anything? Without proof to back him up?" She couldn't think of anything, "that's why the people hate you. You want to destroy our way of life due to trumped up charges." Umbridge huffed and ignored them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic, the new Minister was going over all the laws and repealed the ones Umbridge had written. By the time the week was over, magical creatures would be getting jobs, going to Hogwarts and the purebloods would be paying taxes as much as the first and second generations.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New Orleans, Lily was teaching Harry a few voodoo spells and teaching him how to make voodoo dolls. "So I just have to use a bit of hair of the person I want to give the doll to?" He said.

"That's right," she said. "Who's hair are you going to use first?"

"I think Hermione's," he said and took her hair and sewed it up into the doll. Then he did the spell to give it life and it floated to his best friend and its mistress. She was shocked to say the least.

"Harry, you did this?" She said.

"It was my first test." He said.

"And he passed with flying colors." Said Lily.

"Are you going to make everyone one?" He thought about it.

"Yeah, I think I will. I'll just need hair." Lily and Rose were the first two as Rose took one of his hairs. Then they made voodoo dolls. As Lily and Rose's dolls were activated, Rose was having trouble with Harry's. So he helped her, she thanked him and finished properly.

* * *

Later Harry invited Asagi out to eat, he was in a black suit and a gold banded collar shirt, Asagi was in a blouse, skirt and heels. "You look great Asagi-chan," He said, she blushed.

"Um, th-thank you Hari-sama." She said looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Look up Asagi," he said. She looked at him and saw his smile. "Let's go." She took his arms and smiled.

* * *

TBC


End file.
